fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm: Tail Of Muse
Pretty Rhythm: Tail Of Muse (プリティーリズム：ミューズの尾 : Puriti Rizumu Myuzu No O) is Bellrose~ third fanfiction in here. Summary Pretty Rhythm: Tail Of Muse Episodes The series takes place at Rainbow Academy (レインボーアカデミー:Reinbo Akademi). This school is a middle school that created by Prism Stone. Rainbow Academy have a rival that is Edel Rose Academy. a prestigious school with both middle and high branches, where girls train to become prism star and take part in various auditions. such as modeling, singing, cooking, designer, producer and dancing. The anime series follows a girl named Sora Hoshina who becomes inspired by a performance by top prism star Ayase Naru. And become a student at Rainbow Academy alongside her best friend, Tsukishiro Kanade. Along with Otoshiro Yukina and Tanaka Yui spend each day training for auditions and aiming to become muse. Characters Main Characters Rainbow Academy -Sora Hoshina - she is one of main character of this fan series. She is Kanade's bestfriend since childhood, she only live with her big brother Jellal Hoshina. Her favorite brand is Bohemian Sky , that created by herself. Her fashion elemental is Star, Her main color is rainbow. -Tsukishiro Kanade - she is one of main character of this fan series. She is Sora's bestfriend, Kanade have a tiwnsisters that is Tsukishiro Kaede. She is Happy Rain big fan, her favorite brand is Futuring Girl and her fashion elemental is Cool, Her main color is blue. -Otoshiro Yukina - she is a top prism star from Rainbow Academy, and she is one of the main character of this fan series. She is Yui's bestfriend, She have a crush on Dj Coo. Her Fashion elemental is Rock, Her favorite brand is Swing Rock and her main color is purple. -Tanaka Yui - she is also a top prism star from Rainbow Academy, and she is one of main character of this fan series, she is Yukina's bestfriend. Her fashion elemental is Lovely, her favorite brand is Angely Sugar and her main color is pink. Edel Rose Academy -Miyazaki Hime - she is one of main character of this fan series. Her main color is black.She is Kaede,Jenny,and Nana bestfriend. Her fashion element is gothic, and her favorite brand is Loli Gothic. -Tsukishiro Kaede - she is one of main character of this fan series. She is Hime,Jenny,and Nana bestfriend. Her fashion element is pop, and her favorite brand is Magical Toy. Her main color is red. -Jenny Aguri - she is one of main character of this fan series. She is Hime,Kaede,and Nana bestfriend. Her fashion element is sexy, and her favorite brand is Spicy Ageha. -Nana Realight - she is one of main character of this fan series. She is Hime,Kaede, and Jenny bestfriend. However, she is a childhood friend of Yui. Her fashion element is feminine splash and her favorite brand is Aurora Fantasy. Supporting Characters Rainbow Academy Happy Rain -Ayase Naru -Fukuhara Ann -Suzuno Ito Minor Student At RA - Chiharu Inagaki & Fuka Kagawa : her trainer is Sora Hoshina - Yumeka Sendo & Ayako Yuki : her trainer is Tanaka Yui Edel Rose Academy Bell Rose -Bell Renjouji -Otoha Takanashi -Wakana Morizono Minor Sudent At ERA Ongoing Staff Of Prism Stone aka RA -Chisato Ibara - headmaster of Rainbow Academy -Dj Coo - Dance teacher and Dj Man from Rainbow Academy. Category:BellRose~ Category:Fan series